


In His Kiss

by Glitterwriter



Series: Glam 100 Prompts [34]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glam100 Prompt #113: Kiss<br/>This is written in the same verse as my last Glam100 "Stay"</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Kiss

People tend to say „it’s just a kiss.“ Even Adam himself said that about one of his most famous kisses. 

But, boy was he wrong, because sometimes a kiss is _not_ just a kiss. 

Sometimes it turns your life upside down. It can be world shuttering, breathtaking, revealing. It makes you want to cry and laugh. You want to run and stay. You feel cold and hot at once.

If that ever happens to you, would you still call it “just a kiss”? Would you still say it’s just lips moving against lips; just tongues touching and licking? 

Would you?

*** 

It started as a simple kiss, a small gesture to say hello. But when Dan cradled Adam’s face in his hands and pulled him closer, there was nothing simple about what Adam felt. Emotions washed over him in waves, leaving him panting hard and wanting more. And when Dan pulled away and looked Adam deep in his eyes, something inside of him clicked so loud, it kept ringing in his head. 

He wanted to run and hide, but he was frozen in place, staring at the man in front of him in awe. 

The kiss left him open and scared.

*** 

Dan stroked over Adam’s cheeks with his thumbs, smiling that lovely smile of his, as if he didn’t see what was happening to Adam. As if the fact that Adam had an internal freak-out wasn’t something that was written all over Adam’s face. 

Adam tried to catch his breath. All his instincts were screaming for him to run. Panic took over. But just before he broke down, Dan moved closer and kissed Adam again. It was just a brief, soft touch this time. But it was all Adam needed to calm down. He felt at home. 

He wanted to stay.


End file.
